Welcome To My World
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Austin finds out that Ally is a spy. He notices something very different about her. Ally recruits Austin to be a spy and he joins her team. But when his final assessment comes he might not be able to do it. And if he does, Ally is afraid that he will change and she might not be able to love him like she did before.
1. Not Planned

**Welcome To My World 1**

**So guess what guys! Here is a brand new story that you guys voted for! This one is going to be kind of different from the ones that I've wrote before. It won't be the same as Secrets and the sequel to that, Tied Together which I don't think I'll finish anytime soon. Sorry for that. So I hope you enjoy this story and don't forget to leave a review! Thank you!**

* * *

**One Year Ago**

_Okay so I'd like to introduce myself of who I am but I have to go kill these bad guys. I'm currently hiding behind a trashcan outside a large business building. That is what these bad guys cover was; businessmen. "I know you're over there." The bad guy says getting closer to me. He gets closer to me as I have my back to the garbage can holding up my gun. I'm new to this so he has no idea what I'm capable of. No one does._

_"...Three." I say as I flip around the garbage can and kick the back of his knees so that he looses his balance and falls to the ground. I step on his back and say, "Remain still! Don't move!" I Pull out the handcuffs from my back pocket and take his hands behind his back and cuff them together. I pull him up and call my boss, "Hey, I got him."_

_"Just wait their until backup comes. They should be their in a few minutes." My boss, Jame says._

_"Great." I hang up the phone and see that the bad guy was running away. I pull out my gun and aim it at his right knee. "Stop running or I'll blow your leg off!" I yell at him. He stops instantly and turns around and looks at me. I keep my gun aimed at him as I start walking towards him. As soon as I reached him he starts running again. As soon as I got a good aim I shoot his leg and he falls to the ground. Since I had cuffed his hands "I told you not to run. Looks like you won't be for a while now. Especially in prison." I start to hear the police sirens get closer until one comes speeding down the alley of where we are. He pulls out his gun and comes closer to me._

_"You know Jame?" He asks._

_"She's my boss." I answer._

_"Agent Young." He pulls out his hand._

_I shake it. "Agent Dawson. This is Theodore Redwood. I captured him. Are you backup?"_

_"The SWAT team will be here..." Suddenly a big black van comes around the corner. "...now." They crew jumps out will guns fully loaded._

_"Over here!" I call. They come over and take Theodore. "I was curious why there was only one person for backup. Especially since its Redwood we're talking about here."_

_"Yeah, guys pretty dangerous. I'm surprised Jame assigned him to you."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"I mean. I've never heard of you before, we are both agents, and you seem pretty, I don't know, amateur."_

_I raise my eyebrows and cross my arms, "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Well, I like what you did there. I noticed a bullet wound to the right knee. You did that?"_

_"Yeah, I did. Is that too amateur for you?"_

_"No, I like it. Means your not afraid. How long have you been in the field?"_

_"Two months."_

_"And you got assigned Redwood? I'm jealous. Most would have to be in the field for years before being assigned to Redwood."_

_"Well, thanks."_

_I'm Ally Dawson. I'm seventeen years old. I've been an Agent in the CIA for close to two months now and just took down one of the most dangerous criminals in the spy world. And if I don't say so myself, I'm pretty proud of myself. Who knows what my future could hold._

**Present Day**

Sitting down and clicking my pen on my desk is something I've made a habit of. But I'm usually not doing it because of the habit, I'm doing it because I'm bored. I'm in English class. One of the most boring classes ever. I can't wait till I graduate so I only have my spy life to worry about and then I never have to worry about my personal life.

Suddenly I feel someone shaking me. I am prepared for some action as I turn around towards the person and then I stop when I see who that person actually is. "Ally? Are you okay? You've been staring at the clock for ten minutes now." Right, when I get out of high school I still have to worry about my personal life. My friends and family.

"Greeeaaaat."

"What?" He asks confused. Oops, I must have said that out loud.

"Never mind."

"Ally, are you okay? You've been acting strange lately. Well actually for a while now."

"Austin, I'm fine." I smile. The bell rings and it's time to go home.

"Are you sure?" Austin asks me as soon as we both got into the hallway.

"Yes. Why are you so worried?"

"I don't know. I just feel like something is wrong with you." I haven't gotten a mission in over a month, that's what. Of course, I couldn't tell him that.

I put my hand on his should and smile. "Austin, you have absolutely no reason to worry."

"Okay. I'm glad that you're a terrible liar because it's easily to spot when you're lying." He says. It's a good thing I'm trained to lie. "I can also tell easily when you're telling the truth." He smiles. I slide my hand down his arm and let go.

"Well, you've know me long enough. Since grade six."

"We practically grew up together." Austin says.

"But you've know Dez longer. Like twelve years. We've only known each other for six. That's half as long as you've known Dez."

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. I think I'm just going to head home. I have lots of homework to do."

"It's Friday. How about we hang out?"

"I don't-"

"Come on, Als. It'll be fun."

"Okay. Pick me up at eight?"

"Great."

I head home and go to my hidden base and call my boss, Jame over to face caller. I call end as I sit down on my chair. She answers as soon as I sit down. "Agent Dawson? What's wrong?"

"Technically, nothing's wrong. But there is one thing."

"Okay?"

"Well, I'd really like to know why I haven't been getting any missions lately. It's been over a month since my last mission and that one was just a joke. It was way too easy for me and I know you know my potential."

"Yes, you have lots of potential. And I have been neglecting you some missions. But there is a reason behind that."

"That is?"

"Well, I'm sorry to say that Theodore Redwood has escaped from prison and since you were the one who put him away, he's going to come after you."

"What!"

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know what you like and what you didn't. Also if you'd like something to happen just let me know! Have a great day and night!**


	2. Now You Know

**Well, Thank you to Dannii (Guest) and to Ross's Juliet for reviewing my previous chapter! I think I'm going to give shout outs to the people who review because I think it would be fun. PS. I now have the chance to start writing on my mac desktop in Google Docs! So hopefully that means more/quicker updates with all my ideas. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

I sit inside the classroom of my last class before lunch the next day after I got the worst news in my entire life. I can't believe that Theodore Redwood is out of prison. Well, not technically, he actually escaped from prison and now he is after me! I feel like i have to always be on a lookout for any danger. I had to do that in the first place since i am a spy but that is different because now he is going to be seeking revenge.

I feel someone touch my shoulder and I use my reflexes to quickly stand up, turn around, use my arms to hold myself up grabbing onto the chair with one hand and using the other to grab onto the desk and fling my legs up in the air and kick the person in the stomach and they fall back onto another desk and fall back onto the floor. I just started focusing on who I just attacked and then realizing who that person exactly is.

My hair was in my face and so I used my left hand to push it back looking at the person who I attacked. Sorry Austin, I thought. I think it would be a better idea to actually say it out loud instead of saying it in my head. "Austin, I am so sorry." I help him off the floor. I hold out my hand and he grabs it and I pull him up. I have to make it seem like I don't have much muscle so I groan a bit and pretend to lose my balance a bit. Austin grabs my shoulders to help me steady myself. I swear I felt a spark between us but ignored it like all the other ones that has happened between us before.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asks me still keeping his hands on my shoulders. I don't know if he is doing that because he thinks I'm still going to fall over or if he is still doing that because he wants to. And if he wants to, why? I don't know why I'm thinking into great depths to figure this out when I have no reason to wonder. He is my best friend, of course he's going to worry about me.

I blow a piece of my hair out of my face that moved there when I accidentally attacked Austin. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because you almost karate chopped me into pieces?"

"Yeah, you just scared me, that's all." His hands on my shoulders are distracting me a bit and I don't know why. It's not like it's a big deal and all.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain that lately you haven't been paying attention in class. All you do is stare at the clock and click your pen. You never take notes anymore and that's not the Ally I know and love." I feel a big spark of heat flow through my body and I don't know why. Maybe it was because he said love. I don't know why I would feel nervous around Austin when he says he loves me because we're just friends. It's not like we are romantically involved in anyway. Goodness, I never even think of him in that way till now. But how come I feel this way. All I know is that I don't have any room in my schedule for being romantically involved in anyone. But I do have to figure out how I feel about Austin. "Also, how come we didn't do anything last night? I was supposed to pick you up last night and we were going to hang out but when I got to your house your dad said that you weren't home and that you wouldn't be home for a couple more hours."

"Oh, I was running a few errands and totally lost track of time. I totally forgot about our plans." I half lied. I didn't really run any errands but I did lose track of time and because I was way too scared of Redwood I lost track of time. And if I'm being some what honest, I didn't really feel like leaving the house knowing that I could be killed any minute.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay." He sighs. "I was shaking you because the bell rang a while ago and realized that you weren't next to me so I thought you stayed back to talk to the teacher or something so I came back for you and then I saw you sitting at your desk staring at the clock or outer space, or whatever you were doing, and then I came over to you and you kicked me. Like, it was pretty cool but where did you learn to do that?

"Oh, um...I took a few classes online and learned on my own. I could teach you sometime if you'd like?"

"Cool. Sounds fun." I hear my stomach growl. Austin raises his eyebrows and smile and I laugh a little. "Ally, I think it's time for lunch."

"I think so too."

"How about we go somewhere for lunch?" Austin asks me.

"Okay, the Food Shack across from the school is open for lunch everyday. Want to go there?"

"Great."

We both walk out of the school and walk across the street. We enter the restaurant and find a seat. A waitress comes over to us and gives us a small menu to choose from. After we decided that I wanted to eat a small poutine and he was going to get one too, the waitress walked away with a forced smile on her face. After waiting for our food I see our waitress come around with our food. She smiles when she comes over here and sets our food down in front of us. "Thank you." I say and then she gives me a strange look then leaves. I then quickly realize a familiar tattoo above her right elbow. It was a dragon, the same dragon I saw on Redwood. As soon as I realized what was going on I grabbed Austin's hand and drag him out of the restaurant running away. "Austin, we have to go!"

"Whoa!" He says. We continue running away from the restaurant. "What is going on? Why are we running?"

"It's a really long story."

Austin pulls me back and we stop running. I nudge him to keep running but then he says, "We are not going anywhere until you explain yourself."

I sigh in annoyance. I drag him behind a large trash can and we bend down on the ground. "I am an agent from the CIA and I have a bad guy after me. The waitress in there was one of the bad guys that are after me."

"After you? Are you in trouble?"

"No, a guy a helped put in jail is now out of jail and is after me and I just found out last night. That's why we didn't hang out last night. I was way too scared."

"What? What are you?"

"I am a spy, CIA Agent. I'm Agent Dawson, welcome to my world."

Austin gave out a little chuckle before he passed out on the ground.

* * *

**Leave a review? Thank you!**


	3. Irrelevant but fun Author's Note!

**EVERYONE PLEASE READ!**

**This is irrelevant but it something that is very interesting! ;)**

**So if anyone is interested, there is this website that I joined called Journalister. If you haven't heard of it you should go check it out! **

**It's this writing site where anyone can write about anything and you can get paid for it! All you need is to make have/make a account. The site is still undergo so I can't put up my yet or get paid because the feature is not ready but if you follow them on Twitter ( )JournalisterCo you will be able to get more information as more features start appearing. The Public Beta is now open as of March 27, 2015 so you can go write! **

**Somethings you can write are:**

**Books:**

Sci-fi, Fantasy, Romance, Young, Adult, Non-Fiction, Other

**Poetry:**

(No Genre)

**Short Story:**

Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Romance, Young, Non-Fiction, Other

**Articles:**

US, World, Politics, Technology, Health, Living, Travel, Sports, Entertainment, Other

**Reviews:**

Movie, TV, Video Game, Sports, Music, Concert, Other _(That means you can review Austin and Ally and R5 concerts!)_

**Diaries:**

Male-Non Fiction, Female- Non Fiction, Fictional, Other

**Other:**

Fan Fiction

**If you have any questions or concerns feel free to let me know in the reviews or just PM me! If you're a guest you won't be able to PM me so just let me know in the review and I'll answer it in my Author's Note in the next chapter! Thank you and have a great day and night and Happy Easter to everyone!**


	4. How It All Started

**Thank You to Ross's Juliet, noellecaroliner5,lipsaremoving1516, ireadallthebooks, and bespontanious for the reviews last chapter! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I hear a faint whisper as I open my eyes to see Ally hovering over top of me. I smile because she looks very pretty from my point of view; the way she looks upside down. "Pretty girl." Okay, I'm a little dizzy.

"Austin. Are you okay? I can tell you're still a little woozy from passing out." Ally says. She holds out her hand to help me up.

I wipe the dirt off of myself and looks around, "Where am I?" I see a fairly large pale room with computers all around. There is a glass wall at the back of the room with a glass door. I see a large screen on the wall at the front of the room. "What happened?"

"Uh, do you not remember what I told you?"

"No," I laugh. I blink a few times in the silence.

Ally puts her hands on her hips and sighs as she moves her left hand through her hair, "We were running out of the restaurant..." I nod. I still don't quite remember. "Do you remember what I told you?" I shook my head, no. Ally sighs again, "I took you behind a garbage bin, I told you that bad guys were chasing after me."

"What bad guys? Why would anybody be chasing after you?"

"Wow, you must have hit your head really hard. They are chasing after me because I am an Agent working for the CIA."

"You're what now?"

"Okay, if you're going to pass out again at least sit on a chair. At least this time you won't hit your head on the ground again." Ally pulls up a chair and makes me sit on it.

"I can't believe it." I put my hand on my forehead.

"I know, I should have told you sooner but I couldn't risk your life being in danger if anyone ever found out about me "

"No!" I stand up from my chair. "I can't believe my best friend is a spy!" I say more joyful.

"Oh." Ally says more surprised. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad that my best friend being the coolest person on Earth?"

"Oh, okay. I'm a bit relieved."

"You thought I would be mad?"

"Yeah, well I thought you would resent me after I told you."

"Ally, I love you. You're my best friend. I could never in my entire life resent you." He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Thanks." Ally hugs me and I hug her back.

The embrace got a little too long so I decided to start asking questions. I walk over to the computer at the front of the room. "What's all this stuff?"

"Be careful. It's the screen where I get my missions and orders. All this computer stuff is to keep it all connected and if General Jame finds out that a civilian did something to it, she will be…" Ally shivers. "Actually, if she finds out that a civilian has found out about me...lets just say I'm screwed."

"But you said that you would have told me eventually."

"Yeah, but it would have been a life or death situation and I would have got permission from my boss to tell you about my secret life."

"Oh. But what about now? What do you think you're boss is going to think now that I know that you are a spy?"

"I don't know. But hopefully she doesn't get…" Suddenly I hear a beeping noise from behind me and I turn around and see a woman on the large screen wearing a uniform of some kind.

"Agent Dawson, I'm good that you are here. I have some bad news. I found out that Redwood is not going to be coming after you anymore but that he found another target. He is six feet tall with blonde hair. We have tracked him and he seems to be right...next to you?" Jame looks up to see Ally with Austin. "Who is that? Is that a civilian?"

"...Mad." Ally finishes her sentence. "Well, yes…"

Jame cuts Ally off, "Why would you let a civilian in your secret base?"

**No One's POV**

"I had no choice but to tell Austin about me. I can explain everything."

"Then do tell why a civilian is currently standing next to you in one of CIA's secret bases."

"Well, some of the people that work for Redwood found Austin and I in a restaurant and then I noticed a tattoo on the waitress. The same tattoo that is on Redwood so I knew that it was one of Redwood's guys and then I grabbed Austin and we ran. Austin insisted for me to tell him what was going on. I told him but he passed out on shock and I had no where else to bring him without anyone we knew being suspicious on why Austin was passed out so I brought him to the base where no one knows where we are."

"I see. Austin, please give Agent Dawson and I a moment alone please?"

Austin nods his head and gives Ally a worried look before exiting through the glass door. When Austin walked through the door he realized that the glass wall was one way glass so he couldn't see through the glass but Ally could see him on the other side.

"Ally…" Jame starts off.

"Jame, I know what you are going to say. You're going to say that Austin is going to be in complete danger and he's going to be put under witness protection. But I think that he might actually be good. If I go after Redwood and take him down once and for all that Austin will be in complete safety and I will be with Austin all the time anyways so I could keep an eye watch on him and the people he comes in contact with always."

"Ally, he is going to be in danger all the time and I don't think that eye witness is what he is going to need."

"What are you talking about? What else choice do we have?"

"Something I don't think you might agree with."

"Jame…"

"I think we should put him under CIA Training."

"What? Austin has no experience with fighting or doing anything like that. He wouldn't even be able to make it through the first day. Austin is one of the most kind hearted people I know and may be the only one and if he starts any kind of training by the CIA that he will never be the same person again. He would never be able to hurt a single soul and you think CIA Training is the way to go?"

"Ally, I understand your inconvenience but "

"Inconvenience? I'm thinking of Austin here. He'll turn into a completely different person."

"Which one do you think is more important, Austin or Austin's safety?"

"Jame, that's practically the same thing."

"I'm sorry but this is what we have to do."

"Jame "

"Bring Austin here. There will be no further discussion about this. Training starts tomorrow."

Ally sighs and brings Austin back into the room, "What's going on?" Austin asks walking into a more uncomfortable feel of the room.

"Tell him, Agent Dawson." Jame says after the face call ends.

"Tell me...tell me what?" "Austin." Ally sighs.

"What did she tell you?"

Ally turns to Austin. "You think me being a spy is awesome well how do you think about being a spy yourself?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took forever to update but we are finally getting somewhere in the story so I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! Thanks and have a good day and night!**


	5. Her Tragedy

**Thank you's to Ross's Juliet for the review last chapter! i hope everyone enjoys this chapter and don't forget to review! The more reviews the faster update you will get! PS If you want, go read my other 3 stories that are on the go! Separated, 500 Years, The Cloud's Project! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Did you just ask me if I wanted to be a spy?" Austin asks confused.

"Yeah, you seemed so interested about me being a spy." Ally says. She looks behind to look at the screen and noticed that Jame has disappeared. "Look, a group of bad guys are after you and the only way for you to have a guaranteed safety is for you to join the CIA and go to training."

"I'm in danger?"

"Yes, and today is the last day that you are going to be a civilian because for the rest of your life, give or take, you will be hunted down, and fighting for your life for a very long time."

"Thanks for numbing it down." Austin laughs a bit sarcastically.

"Sorry, but it's not going to help you if you don't know the entire truth. Sorry it has to be this way."

"It's okay." Austin sighs. "It's crazy. I woke up this morning thinking it would be just a normal day; wake up, go to school, go home and do homework, maybe, and then go to sleep and do it all over again. But I had no idea in just a couple hours that my life could change just like that. And you what the weird part of all of this is?"

"What?"

"That I'm not in any shock at all."

"Trust me, that will change. You will start your training and say to yourself, 'What the hell happened to my life?'"

"What's your story?"

"My story?"

"You know, how you became a spy."

"I told you."

"No, you didn't."

"Oh, I'm sure it would have popped up already." Ally starts walking away when Austin puts his hand on his shoulder and she stops and sighs then turns around on her heel.

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"It was a little over a year ago…"

* * *

**One year ago**

**Ally's POV**

I wake up from sleeping in the middle of the night from grunting and loud noises of people getting pushed against objects in my house. I try to listen up carefully when I hear my mom cry out for my dad. I put my ear against the wall to see if I could listen out more carefully. "Lester!" I could flat out heat my mother cry out for my father screaming his name. That's when something inside of me just dropped and a form of panic started up inside of me. I ran out of my room and saw the backdoor to my house slam shut. I ran because I sensed something bad was happening. I didn't want to believe it because it scares the living hell out of me but I just have to take that half and half chance that my parents are just having a minor fight and that they walked outside.

I run outside and follow the trail of screams coming from the back alley. I run across the long backyard what seems to be longer than usual. It felt like it took forever to get to the fence gate.

I finally reach the gate across my backyard and try my hardest to open the gate but it wouldn't budge. I use my body weight and try slamming it open but it would budge, I tried kicking it open but it wouldn't budge. "Please, don't do it!" I hear my mother cried for dear life. That scared the hell out of me. Imagine what this can do to a seventeen year old like me. I finally try the best that I can do and use all of my strength possible that I have left and kick the gate open and it almost falls off it's hinges. I run through the gate and turn to my left corner and see a man say, "You did this to yourself." And then I hear a fire of a gun and look back to see that my mother had disappeared. I look around and then look back to see my mother lifeless on the concrete.

I scream out all I have left inside of me, "Mom!" I run towards her and cry helplessly. "Help me!" I noticed that the guys that shot my mother had disappeared. I look around to see where they could have went still holding my mother but then notice my father also lying on the concrete. "Dad!" This can't be happening! I run over to my dad and scrape my knee on the ground but I could care less that it's now bleeding. I check his pulse and notice that he is still bleeding. I go back to my mother and check her pulse.

I don't feel one.

"Mom?" I cry even harder not even knowing if that was possible but it is. I look up and notice a few group of people come over to the scene. "You killed my mother!" I stand up barely keeping it together. I was a mess, I had a bleeding knee, and few cuts on my hip and arms from trying to open the gate, my hair was in my face, and my face was swollen from all the crying I had done in the short span of a minute.

"I did not, the men that did ran away but we have people searching for them as we speak." A woman says.

"Why? My parents are good people." I say looking down at the tragedy.

"Yes, they are. I'm very sorry about what happened to your mother."

I see them putting her in a body bag. "Stop it! Stop it! My mother is not dead! Put her down!" I scream. They don't listen. My denial is catching up with me. I fall to my already bleeding knees and look at my father.

"You're father will be okay, we are bringing him to a hospital where he will get special care."

"Special care? Why would my father need special care?"

"I know that this might be hard for you to hear but you're parents work for the CIA."

"CIA?"

"Yes, you're parents are spies."

"That's not possible. They can't be. They aren't that mean and tough to be spies."

"Yes, they are."

"Why would they keep it from me?"

"Because they didn't want you to be in danger."

"Now what?"

* * *

**Present Day**

"...my dad was in a coma for a few days but recovered quickly. I agreed to go under the CIA Training. I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone else suffer and go through what I had to go through that morning."

"Oh, my God. I had no idea." Austin says.

"How would you? I couldn't tell you. That would have went under the Strict Code which I broke when I told you about my spy life."

'Ally, I am so sorry about your mom. I thought she had died from an accident."

"That's because that's what I told people."

"Ally, I am- I am so sorry."

"It's okay." Austin hugs Ally for a little bit.

"Ally, I am here for you." Austin whispers into Ally's ear.

Ally smiles, "I know." They release their hug and Ally smiles at Austin, "So, what do you want to do for the last few hours of being a civilian?"


	6. The Stages of Missing You

**Thank you guys for the reviews! Sorry its been a while! Here is another chapter!**

* * *

**12 Hours Later…**

"I had so much fun yesterday." Ally says at the top of a helicopter landing where a helicopter is waiting to take Austin to a secret facility to train him.

Austin smiles, "So, did I. I'm going to-"

"Let's not be sad that I'm leaving because I'm not, okay."

"Austin-"

"No. You know just as much as I know that we have something."

"Don't-"

"Yes." Austin puts his hands on her face. "Our connection and chemistry is unspeakable. I can't even find the words to describe how powerful this thing we have is."

"I'm going to miss you so much." We press our foreheads together.

"It's time to go." The pilot says.

They pull apart and Austin starts to walk away. "Austin!" Ally calls after Austin.

Austin turns around, "Yeah?"

"Stay safe out there." Austin smiles and gets into the helicopter.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I head back home and find myself not knowing what else to do. I decided to write in my journal I havn't used in ages.

**Day 1:**

_I guess I could use this as a day count of how long Austin will be gone. I'm kind of scared for him of what he might change into. My number one concern about all of this is how he is going to feel about me when he gets back. Also if he's the same person I've cared for all this time._

**Day 7:**

_It's been a week since Austin left. It's kind weird not having my best friend with me all the time. I really hope he is okay. I'm so bored all the time. I realize that I spent a lot to most of my time with Austin. If I don't find something else to do I think I will shrink._

**Day 8:**

_I decided that beating up a few punching bags then and there will help out clear up the void in my life. The void of Austin. I need something to distract my thoughts. I thought to just beat up some punching bags and exercise would help but that's not good enough. I think I will try songwriting. I mean, I do it all the time anyways._

**Day 10:**

_After a couple of days working out, it changed nothing. And songwriting just was terrible. Every Time I wrote a lyric it came closer and closer to just being about missing Austin and then the song just became to be about Austin. It was a tragedy. I think I will just do the opposite of exercising. I will eat, I mean, I'm born with an eternal high metabolism so why let it go to waste?_

**Day 15:**

_I miss him so much it's killing me inside. I don't know how long I can take this. He's not coming back for another 45 days. Oh, my God! He's not coming back for another 45 days. That's like forever in girl years. Why did I think that was a good idea? Safety. Remember Ally, he will be safe. I almost broke down the other day in front of Trish. Trish thinks he's just on a family trip for a couple months and will be back. Of course he's coming back, but he's also getting highly trained by the CIA. I need him. I was thinking of calling him but then I remembered they don't let anyone in training to have any interaction with anyone else he knows._

**Day 20:**

_I remember when Austin found out that I was a spy. He passed out on the cement pavement and almost cracked his head open. Man, he is a strange guy. Why would he get so shocked over the fact I was a spy? Rhetorical._

**Day 25:**

_Just little over a month and he is going to be back. Oh, my God, it's been a month. I was barely able to handle the first month. How am I going to handle another month of the torture. And it's just going to get worse. Or it could get better because that means it's just getting closer to the day I get to see that handsome face of his. I miss him so much. I miss his smile, his amazing taste in cologne. Man, he always finds a way to smell so good._ "I just want to hug him."

**Day 30:**

_Just another 30 days of this mental torture. I'm tough though. Nothing can kill me down. I can make it to the finish line. And the good thing is that I know what my prize is. Hopefully a kiss from him._

**Day: 40:**

_I think I will just sit on my couch and watch TV until Austin gets home._

Trish walks into my house, "Ally, what are you doing?"

"Waiting." I say scooping up some ice cream and eating it.

"You're not sitting on the couch for another 20 days."

"Watch me." I put my blanket over my head and sink into the couch. Suddenly I feel something dragging me off the couch. "WHAT THE-?!"

"You need to get off that couch."

"Ugh." I stand up. "There. Happy?" I sit back down and try to get back into my comfortable position.

"No. Ally, it's been a month and a half and you need to be productive."

"I am being productive. I'm giving Tv Shows viewer ratings. Did you know that they count you as a viewer if you are watching the show?"

"Everyone knows that. Now, how about we go for a jog?"

"No."

"Ugh!"

**Day 55:**

_Less than a week, thats all that i'm holding on to at this point._

**Day 60:**

_I finally am able to get out of bed today and look decent._

I take a shower and put on some hot clothes for Austin. I hear a knock on the door. Oh, my God! It's Austin. I look in the mirror making sure I look good. I do. I open the door and find not Austin but, "Redwood!" Suddenly everything goes black.

I'm taken somewhere and then everything is clear again. They take off my blindfold. "Let me go!"

"Now, why would I kidnap you and bring you all the way out here just to let you go? Sounds a little bit crazy, don't you think?"

"You know what's crazy, you kidnapping me!"

"Calm down sweetheart. Everything is going to be alright as long as you tell me where you're little boy toy Austin Moon is."

"Why would I tell you? I love Austin." Did I just say that? I do, I love Austin. And I want him. Focus Ally.

"Where is Austin M-" Suddenly I hear a smacking noise and watch Redwood fall on the ground. I look up in shock and see Austin standing in front of me.

"Austin?"

"It me, in the flesh." Austin unties me and we both tie Redwood up. We head back home and talk and catch up with each other. We get to my place and sit on the couch. "So, you love me?"

"What?"

"I heard what you said back their."

"I was just saying it to him just to-"

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Austin kisses me. Man, those lips were amazing! I could kiss them all night. In fact, the way this is going down, I think I will be.


	7. Welcome Back's and Heading Off's

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait! School and stuff! I caught up on all my stuff and school ends on Monday then Tuesday-Thursday are my exams so from Thursday night and on I have the Summer off from school! You know what that means? More updates! Also check out my new story (I know, bad idea for a new story) but it's gonna be great! Danger Is My Middle Name. I'm almost done Separated! So lets get to this!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I wake up from an annoying beeping noise. I open my eyes and instantly my eyes start to burn from the sun light. I use one of my spy gadgets I hide under my mattress to close the blinds so its generally dark in the room but not entirely. I look down at my laptop which is where the beeping noise was coming from. The call was from Jame! "Crap!" I say. I accept the video call and her face appears on my computer.

"Hello, Ally I- Oh, is someone in your bed?"

I grab the laptop and set it on my lap, "What? No one's here" I put in my headphones so Austin doesn't hear our conversation.

"Okay, anyway, I have some amazing news and great feedback from Austin."

"Oh, yeah?"

"He did amazing in his training and get got his full CIA card. He is officially an CIA Agent!"

"That's great!"

"Have you seen him?"

"Um, no."

"Oh? I thought you two would have caught up, maybe you'll see him today. Actually, you will see him today, I have arranged a meeting with both you and Austin in the new CIA base."

"New, CIA base?"

"Yes, CIA has provided a CIA base that you two will use. I will have more information at noon...which is in an hour so see you two then."

"Okay, good-bye." I put my laptop aside on my end table and lay my head on Austin's arm who was laying on his side facing the opposite direction from me. "Austin." I whisper softly in his ear. His eyes open and he smiles right when his eyes land on me. He turns around and takes me in his arms.

"Good morning. Is it safe to call you my girlfriend?" Austin asks.

"You have to take me on a date first, then you can call me whatever you want."

"Tonight at 7?"

"Sounds perfect. I guess now is not perfect timing to let you know we have a meeting with Jame in an hour."

"Really?" Austin asks in a complaining tone.

"Yep."

"But that means I can't cuddle you anymore."

"You can cuddle me tonight."

Austin sits up, "Does that mean that-"

"Don't get any ideas." I wink at him.

We both get out of bed and get ready for our day. As soon as we are ready we head to the new base. I drive while Austin is in the passenger seat. "Where are we going? This isn't the way to the CIA base."

"I know. Jame had the CIA build us a new one."

"Oh."

As soon as we arrive we sit at the table in front of the monitor. It's kind of arranged like to old CIA base. Jame appears on the screen and smiles. "Welcome back Austin. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Jame."

"Now for the reason that I am here. Since Austin is an agent, Ally, Austin, I am assigning you two as partners."

"Partners?" Austin asks.

"Yes, you two are going to be partners. I know it's a bit of a shock and you might not like it at first but you are going to have to deal with it for a while."

"What assignment are we getting?" I ask.

"You two are getting the Valentine Assignment."

"Really?!"

"What's the Valentine assignment?" Austin asks.

"You two are going to take down Valentine Felix. She is a French Assassin who kills anyone who gets in her way. You're job is to go to Paris and capture her and bring her back to America. Pack your bags, you leave first thing tonight." The screen goes black and Austin and I turn to each other.

"Are we…?" I look at Austin will a shocked face. Austin nods his head. We both smile and I jump into his arms and wrap my legs around him because I am so happy and excited.

"We're going to be partners!" Austin kisses me and I kiss him back. "But we don't get our date."

"That's okay, I declare us dating! Let's go pack our stuff."

* * *

**Sorry that was a bit short but I wanted to finally update this story! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Welcome To My New Life

**Ally's POV**

We arrive in Paris from an 11 hour flight. That was the longest flight of my entire life. It felt like it was never going to end. We get off of our private jet and grab our luggages. Both Austin and I are given directions to where our accommodations will be for the time we are here. We head to our top secret hotel where it is forbidden for anyone to tell anyone where we are staying in Paris. If someone found out we could be in big trouble and someone could find us and it would ruin the entire mission.

We arrive at the hotel and were already given our room keys when we got off the plane. There was three rooms. One for me, one for Austin and one to put Valentine Felix in when we capture her. Austin and I have our own keys for that room. "We're finally here." I say to Austin. He gives me a smile and we head into our separate rooms that are across from each other. I settle down in my room and set my luggage on the floor by the window. I sit on the edge of the bed and take out my phone and call Jame. "What is our first move?"

"Is Austin in the room?" Jame asks.

"No, I'll go get him." I go across the hall and knock on his door. He opens the door and I say, "Jame is on the phone." He lets me in and I put the phone on speaker.

"Are you two in one room?"

"Yes." Austin says.

"Okay. Valentine Felix is going to be having dinner with a few businessmen. But she plans to kill them by poisoning their food. You need to stop her from killing those men and you need to capture her and bring her to the hotel."

"How do you suppose we do this without her finding out who we actually are?" I ask.

"You two are going to be on a date at Le Petit Chateau. Your cover is boyfriend and girlfriend. Be their at 7pm sharp." Jame ends the phone call and I put the phone in my pocket. "We got two hours to get ready."

"Let's do this." Austin says.

And so we did. We change into our bulletproof outfits and put on our clothes overtop. I store a knife on the inside of my heel and a gun in my back pocket. I put a throwing star disguised as a hair clip in my hair. I put a stunner in my bra and another throwing knife in my other heel. I triple check that my gun is fully loaded. I am ready and prepared for this mission. I knock on Austin's door and he opens it in a tux and hidden weapons on him as well.

"Wow. You look so beautiful." Austin says.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

We get in a vehicle and it brings us to the restaurant. We find our seats and sit down. We scan for Valentine. "No sign of her. Can I see the picture that Jame sent us again?"

"Sure." I take out my phone and hand it over ot Austin. He nods and hands me my phone back. I put it away and scan the room with Austin.

"Over their." Austin says and I look discretely to were his eyes point.

I look back at Austin. "That's her." She is on the opposite side of the restaurant getting seated with four businessmen.

"What do we do now?"

"I got an idea." We see her and the other men order drinks. After a few minutes I take out a sleeping pill. I get up from my seat and Austin looks confused. I walk past the waitress and put pills in each of the drinks as the waitress walks by me. I walk back to Austin and sit down.

"Nice idea. But how did you know which drink was hers?"

"I put a pill in each of the drinks. It's not harmless. They'll just fall asleep for a few hours."

"Smart. How long will it take for the pill to actually kick in?"

"A few minutes or so." I say. Austin nods his head.

After about an half and hour Valentine still hasn't touched her drink. "It's like she knows that the pill is in her drink." Austin says.

"Yeah, I know. We're going to be here all night if she doesn't take a sip of her drink soon." I say. And as I finished singing that she takes a sip of her drink. She is fine until she starts bobbing her head barely being able to keep her head up. Austin and I spring up and run over to the private room they were in. Her head falls on the table and she passes out. "Plug your heads and close your eyes!" I shout and Austin follows. I take out my stunner and throw it on the floor. Austin and I grab their food and take it out of the room and then grab Valentine and bring her back to the hotel.

After arriving at the hotel we tie and handcuff her to the chair. We both leave the room and double check that the door locked her in so if she gets out of her chair that she will be sealed in the room anyways. She wouldn't be able to get out through the window because the hotel seals them shut. I just left the air conditioning on.

"So, that was an easier assignment than I thought." I say to Austin in the hall.

"Yeah, looks like we're going to be going home sooner than we thought." Austin says.

"I was hoping that we could stay just a little bit longer."

"Why is that?"

"So that we could-" Austin started walking closer to me and I backed up. "-uh...we could...umm...we could…"

"We could what?" Austin pins me against the wall and starts kissing me on the neck. We start walking to Austin's room and he opens the door very quickly.

* * *

The next morning we both wake up and smile at each other. "Whoa." Austin says. I start laughing.

I cuddle up next to him, "I don't want to leave." I say.

"Me either."

"Then lets stay."

"What?"

"Why don't we stay. We could have a whole new life here."

"Ally, we still have a life. We still have to go to school and we are in the middle of a mission. We have to leave."

"You're right. I don't even know what I was thinking."

We get dressed and then enter Valentine's room. She looks up and says, "Who are you? And where have you taken me?" She speaks in a french accent.

"You're a very bad person, . We are going to be taking you to jail." Austin says.

She starts to struggle in her seat but it was no use. Austin and I tied her pretty well. "You're never going to get away with this!"

"But, it looks like we already have." I take out my phone and call the agency. We get her on the plane and tie her to the chair. We head back to America.

After we finally arrive and they already had taken Valentine, Jame calls us in our secret base.

"Well done, team. You guys did very well very fast. Those are the kinds of agents I am looking for."

"Thank you, Jame." Austin says and so do I.

"So for your next mission-"

"Actually…" Austin starts. "I don't think Ally and I want to do any more missions."

"Excuse me?"

"Austin…" I start. What is he doing?!

"Ally and I want to stop doing missions."

"Ally? Is this what you want?"

I think back to what I said back in Paris. Is this what I want? Or was I just in the heat of the moment? Austin must have thought over what I said. He actually wants us to work out. If we continued to be spies our relationship wouldn't be able to work out anyways. This is the only what that we could actually be together. "Yes, this is what I want."

"Are you two sure? Austin, you've only done one mission. You haven't even had the full experience."

"I'm sure."

"Well, okay." Jame sighs. "If you two want to come back to the agency you know how to contacts us. But next time please give us some notice."

"Will do, Jame. Will do." She hangs up the call and we hand in our badges and ID's for the agency. "We're not going to be able to come back here." I tell Austin.

"I know."

"And we can't go on anymore missions."

"I know."

"But we can be together."

He pushes me against the wall. "I know. Are you ready to have a normal life with me?"

I kiss him hard on the lips, "Oh, I'm more than ready."

* * *

**And that is the end of the story! I am almost finished all my stories so that I can focus on Danger Is My Middle Name! How'd you think of the ending? Sorry if it seemed rushed and that the story was short. The reason I am ending these stories is because I have no interest and they were supposed to end anyways. So don't forget to review and go check out Danger Is My Middle Name! Thanks and don't forget to review!**


End file.
